Moi à mon bisounours
by Aya121
Summary: C'est un petit Duo qui écoute une chanson XD Yaoi,lemon! Homophobes et prudes passez votre tour...


**X Moi à mon Bisounours X**

**† Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**† Genre :** OS, 1 partie song fic, 1 partie pov, Yaoi, lemon !

**† Rating :** M (Lemon.)

**† Disclaimer :** Pas à moi !

**† Note :** Petit clin d'œil à ma siamoise adorée, je t'avais bien dit que j'en ferais du GW avec. ET merci à toi de jouer encore ma béta-lectrice !

La chanson est le générique d'un ancien dessin animé « les bisounours ». Les paroles sont **en gras** sur cette fic.

**

* * *

**

**Royaume de Sank, dans une maison, AC 205.**

_POV_

Pendant la guerre, tu arborais cet air glacial qui me déplaisait tant pour le peu de fois que nous nous sommes vus, une apparence pour éviter que l'on s'attache à toi, que l'on empiète ton espace. Cependant, il y avait une faille dans ton attitude, une espèce de je ne sais quoi qui me poussait à chercher contact avec toi, corps et âme. J'ai persisté, perdant plusieurs batailles mais j'en suis sorti vainqueur, il a fallu du temps pour que la pilule passe chez toi, tu étais pire qu'un gamin, et j'en ai bien rigolé.

Cette période passée, tu as changé, lentement mais sûrement, dans le bon sens surtout. Devenu plus ouvert aux autres, à moi, oui à moi qui pensais ne pas représenter grand chose à tes yeux si bleus, j'ai pensé avoir trop abusé de mon insistance. Je me suis trompé.

Lorsque la paix fut prononcée, nous nous sommes revus tous les cinq, n'ayant pas grand chose à raconter, nous ne nous étions pas croisés souvent, s'étant battu chacun de notre coté. Relena est le lien qui a fait naître cette amitié, jeune fille remarquable que je respecte énormément, ce soldat de cœur qui nous a donné l'espoir d'avenir paisible.

Est venu le commencement d'une histoire, celle de 5 cinq enfants de guerre trouvant une famille en eux, là leur petit groupe sans possibilité d'éclatement malgré ces caractères tellement opposés, nous nous sommes adaptés, avons accepté quelques conditions pour garder et fortifier une relation.

Des mails et des coups de téléphones, des rencontres et des sorties, des vacances et des évènements. Petit à petit l'on s'est rapproché, plus avec certains, de manière différente pour chacun. Wufei fier et susceptible, est devenu mon grand confident bien que je me sois lié d'une très grande amitié avec Quatre, mon petit ange qui est loin d'en être un, je peux vous le certifier ! Trowa super compagnon, toujours prêt à être de la partie pour de super virées, qui l'eut cru ? Et toi, je ne sais pas dire ce qui s'est formé entre nous, quelque chose de spécial et indescriptible.

Les jours, les mois et les années ont passé, je me suis aperçu de ma préférence pour les garçons, je n'ai pas osé au départ l'annoncer mais ils sont tout pour moi, alors je l'ai dit à mes quatre compagnons, cela n'a choqué personne, quel soulagement, Wuffy a failli m'en coller une bonne pour les avoir craint. Peu de temps après, Trowa et Quatre ont mis à jour leur liaison, ils font un joli couple même si parfois plane l'orage au-dessus !

Etrangement, ça a créé entre toi et moi un nouveau sentiment, nous nous sommes déclarés, lentement notre relation s'est formée faite de bonheur et de crises, nos caractères opposés y étant pour beaucoup, nous avons grandi et mûri ensemble, nous nous aimons. Notre ménage le prouve, depuis plus de 6 mois, toi et moi avons notre chez nous.

**Moi à mon Bisounours,  
Je lui fais des bisous.  
Des gentils, des tout doux,  
Des géants, des tout fous.  
Un bisou sur la joue,  
Un bisou dans le cou.  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

C'est une chose que j'ai apprise au fil du temps passé en ta compagnie, à vivre avec toi. Que ce soit matin, soir, nuit, tu ne t'en lasses pas et m'en demandes encore et encore. Je ne te le refuse jamais, comment pourrais-je te dire non ? Dans ton cou, sont les plus avides… avide de toi, de ta peau. Sur la joue pour te faire sentir mes sentiments les plus profonds, baisers forts et doux. Drogué des bisous, tu ne peux que me rendre heureux et fier d'être ton compagnon.

**Des bisous partout ouhou ouhou...  
Sous le nez dans le cou ouhouh...  
Des bisous, des bisous,  
Des milliers de bisous,  
et encore des bisous ouhou ouhouh.**

Si tu aimes les recevoir moi j'adore t'en faire, ta peau est tentatrice, j'en suis gourmant. Quel délice de poser mes lèvres sur ton corps, de goûter la chair jusqu'à en laisser les traces de mon passage, tu m'en fais la remarque t'efforçant d'être le plus crédible alors que tu savoures ma gourmandise.

**Moi à mon Bisounours,  
Je lui fais des bisous.  
Et pour me dire merci,  
Il m'en fait lui aussi.  
Des gentils, des minis,  
Des grands et des petits.  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

Toi non plus tu n'es pas avare et me le fais ressentir, tes délicieux baisers, tes lèvres bien intrépides qui ne cessent de m'emplir le cœur de chaleur et augmenter le désir de mon corps pour le tien plus qu'il n'en a déjà. Tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire devant les autres, ces inconnus que tu considères comme prédateurs, montrant que je ne suis qu'à toi, ce que je peux en rire, tu te vexes alors, mais mes bisous sont bien plus fort et gagnent toujours.

Lorsque nous nous séparons lors de certains de tes voyages, je me rends compte que ta bouche m'est vitale, que mon corps souffre de ce vide, que mon âme ressent ce manque. A chacun de tes retours, j'ai droit à de merveilleux moments, ceux qui vous font voir les étoiles et toi tu es doué en la matière, hmmm… je suis presque impatient que tu t'en ailles pensant déjà aux retrouvailles.

**Moi à mon Bisounours,  
Je lui fais des bisous.  
Des bisous en couleur,  
Qui viennent du fond du cœur.  
Des bisous roses et bleus,  
Pour qu'il soit très heureux.  
Des bisous jaunes et blancs,  
Pour qu'il soit très content.**

J'aime quand mes lèvres te surprennent, te voyant parfois absorbé ne sentant pas ma présence, je t'effleure la peau. Je perçois le frémissement et je souris tendrement, ces sourires tu me les rends sauf dans tes moments grognons, je me charge alors de te faire changer d'humeur, agréable victoire, ta peau est faible sous mes mains, ma langue, mes dents tu le sais et moi aussi, je suis profiteur.

**Des bisous partout ouhou ouhou...  
Sous le nez dans le cou ouhouh...  
Des bisous, des bisous,  
Des milliers de bisous,  
et encore des bisous ouhou ouhouh.**

Nos amis nous demandent souvent, si nous n'en avons jamais assez de ces baisers, la réponse est toujours la même « jamais, non jamais ! Toujours et encore ! ».

Quand je reviens du travail et que je te retrouve sous la douche, tout doucement j'ôte mes vêtements dérangeants sautant sur l'occasion de te coincer sous mes lèvres, bien vite tu prends part au jeu, qui sera le plus fort ? Qui en donnera le plus ? Nous ne comptons plus, nos esprits trop embrumés, seules fougue et passion sont présentes.

Eau, sur le corps, bien trop froide face à nos peaux brûlantes, nous sortons de la douche lorsque le froid se fait sentir, lorsque nous sommes rassasiés de l'autre ou que l'endroit n'est plus plaisant.

**Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous.  
Des bisous d'amitié,  
Des bisous de gaieté.  
Des bisous de soleil,  
Plein de mille merveilles.  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

Pas de raisons obligatoires pour des bisous, ou alors en trouver des raisons plus bêtes les unes les autres, prétextant le moindre besoin d'en faire. Prouver notre amour, sécuriser l'autre, encourager, se réconcilier, tout est bon pour des bisous.

**Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous.  
Des gentils, des tout doux,  
Des géants, des tout fous.  
Un bisou sur la joue,  
Un bisou dans le cou.  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

Plus que des bisous je te donne, plus que des bisous tu m'offres. Les lèvres ne sont pas forcément les maîtresses de nos tendresses.

Les bisous peuvent se faire aussi avec…

Les yeux quand nous ne nous pouvons pas nous toucher…

Avec le nez si nous nous murmurons des mots d'amour…

Avec les mains dans nos moments les plus intimes…

Avec les pieds lorsque nous sommes allongés sur le divan en train de regarder la TV ou lors de repas jouant de nos pieds sous la table…

**Des bisous partout ouhou ouhou...  
Sous le nez dans le cou ouhouh...  
Des bisous, des bisous,  
Des milliers de bisous,  
et encore des bisous ouhou ouhouh.**

Je suis dans notre salon, installé confortablement dans mon fauteuil préféré, le dos contre un accoudoir et mes jambes se balançant par-dessus l'autre, me donnant l'occasion de voir notre jardin. Le casque sur les oreilles, j'écoute en boucle cette chanson qui me donne un sourire bête, c'est Hilde chérie qui me l'a fait découvrir en me disant que ça décrivait parfaitement notre dépendance aux bisous, elle avait raison.

Les paroles sont enfantines, quoi de plus normal pour un vieux générique de dessin animé datant d'avant les colonisations mais il suffit d'avoir assez d'imagination pour les tourner à notre sauce, et moi l'imagination, ça fonctionne bien. Je me la repasse en boucle au point de la connaître par cœur et d'en mimer les paroles sur mes lèvres sans qu'un son ne les traverse. Mes yeux clos, j'ai les paupières qui papillonnent sur la mélodie, battant en rythme avec mes pieds.

**Moi à mon Bisounours,  
Je lui fais des bisous.  
Et pour me dire merci,  
Il m'en fait lui aussi.  
Des gentils, des minis,  
Des grands et des petits.  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

Je sens un courant d'air venant du couloir, se pourrait-il que tu sois de retour ? Cela fait trois semaines que tu es parti avec Relena sur Li et L4 pour des affaires de traités.

Un frôlement sur la joue me donne confirmation, je ne bouge pas car comme à chaque retour tu as tes petites habitudes, ranger tes affaires puis prendre une douche, te faire encore plus désirable que tu ne l'es déjà… avant de venir t'occuper de moi.

**Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

**Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

**Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous.**

**Car mon p'tit Bisounours,  
Il adore les bisous...**

Après de longues minutes d'attente, je sens une pression sur mon casque au niveau de mes oreilles…tes mains. Tu me fais légèrement basculer la tête en arrière en tirant doucement sur ma tresse pour ne pas me faire mal. Quelques gouttes, provenant de ta chevelure encore humide par la douche, me perlent sur le visage. Je sens la fraîcheur de ton souffle sur mes lèvres, tout en me retirant le casque tu m'embrasses délicatement pour redécouvrir la forme de mes lèvres. Simple pression qui devient plus forte au fil des secondes, ta langue vient caresser les commissures de mes lèvres me demandant l'entrée de ma bouche, je te l'accorde avec grand plaisir, cette étrangère se faufile à l'intérieur pour explorer les moindres recoins de cet antre humide et chaud. Tu as un goût de menthe. J'ai droit à un long baiser d'amour.

Nous descellons nos lèvres lorsque enfin tu sens la satisfaction de notre échange.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Bonjour mon bisounours…

- … ?

J'ouvre les yeux sur un bleu interrogateur, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette vue.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi ! Trop longtemps bisous sur le front sans toi bisous sur les paupières c'est horrible bisous sur les pommettes Je suis en manque bisous sur le nez … manque de toi bisous papillons sur la bouche .

Le baiser devient plus pressant, profond, tu me mordilles les lèvres, les lèches, je participe aussi à cette attention, te rendant chaque mordillement et coup de langue, il n'y a aucune dominance ici. Lorsque tu me libères, je respire ton odeur, tu sens le G-Artika, celui que je t'ai acheté pour ton retour.

- Tu as faim ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! tu me dis avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Que dis-tu d'un menu Maxwell ?

- Délicieuse proposition, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

- Alors à table. Je t'annonce sur un sourire aguicheur.

- Itadakimasu ! (1)

/ Fin POV.

Du bout des doigts, Heero se mit à caresser le cou du châtain, il passa son autre main sous le col en V de la blouse pour frôler le torse ferme de son amour, ce dernier se laissa aller à un soupir de plaisir.

Le nippon se mit à couvrir le visage au teint pâle de baisers jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent le lobe de l'oreille qu'il se fit une joie de mordiller, cela provoqua un gémissement chez l'américain, dans un murmure Heero lui avoua « j'ai envie de toi ! » ce qui le poussa à gémir une seconde fois.

Heero contourna le fauteuil pour se placer debout entre les jambes de son petit ami. Il lui tendit les mains auxquelles Duo s'accrocha, celui-ci fut alors tiré vers lui. Le châtain passa ses bras derrière la nuque et noua ses jambes autour de la taille du japonais. Ce dernier se releva gardant bien contre lui le garçon au regard améthyste et les amena à leur chambre.

Doucement, le brun grimpa sur le lit pour déposer son précieux fardeau au centre, l'américain le tenait toujours prisonnier de ses bras et jambes. Couché sur lui, Heero se mit à couvrir son visage de baisers papillons, il descendit ensuite vers le cou, alternant coups de langue et mordillement, il porta alors une attention particulière à la fine peau recouvrant la jugulaire. Il suçota et lécha la chair jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une belle marque rouge représentation de sa possession, il se redressa et fit un petit sourire satisfait de son œuvre.

Pendant ce temps, Duo ne restait pas passif, il lui caressait et griffait légèrement la peau nue de son dos. Ses jambes relâchaient petit à petit leur prise, mais il encerclait encore de sa jambe droite la hanche gauche de son amour. Ses mains remontèrent la colonne vertébrale provoquant des frissons chez Heero pour atteindre la chevelure chocolat et passer ses doigts dedans, les ébouriffant plus qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude.

Les mains de Heero descendirent le long des flans du jeune homme, arrivées au bas de la blouse il la roula pour faire apparaître un torse laiteux, Duo se releva un peu pour faciliter l'enlèvement de ce tissu. Le nippon se mit à cheval sur les cuisses de son amant, il se baissa pour prendre entre ses lèvres un petit bouton de chair rosé, à moitié dressé par ce début d'excitation, il le maltraita sous les gémissements et petits cris du châtain, lorsqu'il trouva le téton assez durci, il s'occupa du second, Heero s'amusa a faire des arabesques avec sa langue sur le torse de l'américain, retraçant chaque contour, puis les côtes une à une, il fini son périple au niveau du nombril qu'il dessina le contour, la peau sous lui était brûlante, la pointe de sa langue pénétra le creux, mimant ce qui allait bientôt venir. Sous cette attention humide, Duo se tortillait, se frottant involontairement contre l'entre jambe déjà bien éveillée de l'autre jeune homme, ce dernier sentait le désir de plus en plus monter et ne pouvait retenir quelques grognements de plaisir.

La chaleur augmentait de plus en plus dans la pièce, les deux corps y étant pour beaucoup.

Duo se demandait encore, comment il pouvait tenir 3 semaines sans son homme, sans ces mains et cette bouche qui lui provoquaient autant de délicieuses sensations. Dieu qu'il aimait cet être, pas seulement son corps mais son âme, surtout son âme ! Il se disait être très chanceux de l'avoir comme compagnon, lors de la guerre beaucoup de gens disaient que le soldat parfait devait finir avec la jolie princesse, ils se trompaient lourdement car la jolie princesse était en fait un beau shinigami.

- …avec moi.

- O.O hein ?

- Reste avec moi koi…

- Je ne pars pas !

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le dévorant, il tenait entre ses mains le visage du brun. Ils scellaient et descellaient leurs lèvres, leurs langues jouant entre elles, Duo parla à chaque fois que leurs bouches se quittaient…

- Je suis là … et je compte … y rester … je tiens … à avoir … ce que … j'attends … depuis 3 semaines.

Heero eut le sourire face au petit diable affamé et se mit en devoir de le satisfaire jusqu'à épuisement total. Ses doigts s'afféraient à défaire la tirette du jeans de son chéri tandis qu'il mordillait la chair tendre du cou, des épaules sans oublier d'apaiser ensuite la peau par de petits coups de langue mutine. La senteur sucrée qu'émanait Duo l'enivrait, cette odeur qu'il voulait respirer à nouveau, son voyage lui avait semblé interminable… la chaleur de Duo… douce chaleur qui lui faisait se sentir bien entre les bras de son amour, il avait connu la froideur d'un lit pendant plus de 20 nuits, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver chez soi.

Le japonais se releva un peu pour glisser aux pieds du shinigami pouvant ainsi retirer le pantalon, lentement, très lentement, trop pour Duo qui lui faisait comprendre par un regard qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de remonter. Le vêtement parterre, il écarta les jambes du châtain pour se placer entre ses cuisses, il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les embrasser tendrement, amoureusement l'une puis l'autre, encore et encore. Heero ne voulait pas d'une partie de jambes en l'air, il voulait lui faire l'amour, lui offrir ses soins et ses sentiments, lui montrer la grandeur de son amour pour lui, une fois de plus et il était sur la bonne voie.

L'américain se redressa de manière à être assis et pouvoir de cette façon enlever le bas de jogging qui commençait à le déranger, il voulait le contact complet de leurs peaux, il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir la nudité du japonais sous le pantalon, ce dernier trouvant dispensable de porter un boxer. Duo se vit repoussé sur le matelas, son compagnon prit ses poignets pour les remonter jusqu'en tête du lit à laquelle le châtain agrippa le bord.

Les mains de Heero lâchèrent les poignets pour à peine effleurer les bras, le torse, pinçant un peu les tétons au passage, le ventre et finir leur trajectoire à l'élastique du boxer pourpre, ses mains passèrent sous Duo pour se glisser entre la peau et le tissu et commença à malaxer les fesses fermes et douce, tout en pétrissant la chair il fit descendre le tissu déformé par une excitation plus qu'évidente. Le châtain gémit fortement quand le boxer passa sur son érection en la pressant légèrement, sa hampe devenant douloureuse. Le brun lui releva les jambes pour enlever son sous-vêtement et le laisser tomber en bas du lit.

Heero eut une vive montée de sang lorsqu'il put admirer ce désir fièrement dressé sous ses yeux, il regarda plus attentivement le corps offert devant lui, son amour était en tout point parfait, un être finement musclé, de magnifiques rondeurs et son visage, ces traits fins mais bien masculins, cette bouche rougie par leurs baisers, ces yeux d'un bleu unique tirant sur l'améthyste à présent voilés.

- Verdict ?

- Il n'en restera pas une seule miette sois-en sûr.

Il débuta une légère masturbation sur l'entre jambes de son amant d'une main, caressant les bourses de l'autre, Heero se pencha pour n'être qu'à un souffle du haut de cette hampe. Il croisa le regard de Duo et avec un sourire coquin, il sortit un bout de langue pour venir laper plusieurs fois le gland, son shinigami laissa retomber sa tête en arrière rapprochant son sexe de la bouche, le brun se recula alors.

- Tut, tut… pas un geste koi.

- Hmm… Heero, je t'en prie.

Il redonna quelques coups de langue et sans prévenir, il pris de pleine main la verge pour suçoter le gland, à chaque mouvement il descendait de plus en plus pour l'avoir entièrement en bouche, Heero entama un va et vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, surveillant le plaisir de Duo dont les pieds battaient la mesure.

- OH my god Hee-chan ! C'est.. han… hmmm… en… encore !

Lorsque le brun sentit Duo atteindre l'orgasme, il arrêta tout, abandonnant l'érection qui n'attendait que la délivrance.

- Mais.. AH !

Heero venait de commencer à lécher et suçoter les bourses une à une, ensuite il revint le gober à nouveau complètement, les mouvements devinrent plus rapides, Duo ne sut contenir son plaisir plus longtemps et se déversa entre les lèvres de son amant.

- Tu es succulent amour !

Il remonta jusqu'au visage du châtain pour l'embrasser langoureusement, partageant ce qu'il venait de récolter. Heero se pencha vers le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant.

- Le meilleur arrive Koi.

- Hmm…

Le brun recouvrit ses doigts de la substance visqueuse et les dirigea vers l'intimité de l'américain, il caressa l'entre fesses puis le pourtour de l'anus, il inséra doucement un doigt pour ne pas blesser mais Duo se crispa un peu sous l'intrusion.

- Détends-toi mon cœur…

Le doigt bougea un peu puis un second vint le rejoindre, Heero opéra un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre les muscles, Duo essayait de se détendre le plus possible, troisième le pénétra et il commença un lent va et vient. Pour être sûr que son amour ne ressente pas de douleur par la suite, il en enfonça un quatrième. Les mouvements continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le châtain bouge de lui-même.

Duo grogna de mécontentement quand il fut abandonné par ces doigts mais bien vite ceux-ci furent remplacés par quelque chose qui pulsait contre son intimité, il pouvait sentir ce désir plein de vie et gémit d'anticipation à l'idée que Heero vienne en lui.

Heero mit une bonne couche de lubrifiant sur son pénis et se positionna à genoux, les cuisses de l'autre jeune homme sur les siennes, devant l'entrée et lentement, il le pénétra, même s'il avait bien préparé Duo, il ne voulait pas être brutal, il entra jusqu'à la garde, et puis il lui semblait si étroit malgré les quatre doigts qu'il avait utilité précédemment. Le châtain pouvait sentir à présent les pulsations en lui, lorsqu'il trouva la pénétration complètement confortable, Duo resserra ses muscles et donna un léger coup de hanches.

- K'SO ! (2) DUO !

Heero ouvrit grand les yeux et s'étouffa presque sous cette emprise, une sensation tellement forte. Duo émit un petit rire tout en gémissant, il réitéra son mouvement.

- K'so… Duo, arrête ça ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi…

- Je… je ne… pourrais plus… me contrôler! Arriva-t-il à articuler sous la pression.

- Alors ne te contrôle plus… en donnant encore un coup de hanches.

Il crut devenir fou car plus son amant donnait des coups de hanches, plus il resserrait cet étau chaud et moite. Il attrapa les cuisses de Duo et entama un va et vient, variant la vitesse, le plaisir montant de plus en plus, les coups de reins devinrent plus forts.

- AAAAHH ! OUI ENCORE LA !

Il venait de toucher la prostate de son amour, il changea alors d'angle pour qu'à chaque coup de butoir il la cogne. Duo ne pouvait plus retenir cris et gémissements tellement c'était bon, divin, Heero quant à lui poussait des grognements de plus en plus bruyants, il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Heero prit soudainement d'une main le sexe à nouveau en forme de son compagnon qui en poussa un hoquet de surprise, il imprima le même va et vient sur et en Duo. Le rythme devint plus puissant pour terminer en véritable apothéose.

Leur respiration était saccadée, à bout de force Heero retomba dans les bras ouverts de son shinigami, de ses jambes Duo entoura sa taille pour le maintenir en lui.

- Comme… c'est bon… d'être à la maison…

- Que t'es bête.

- Hm…non réaliste.

Tous deux rirent, ils prirent le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, le châtain donnait quelques baisers sur le front en sueur de Heero qui avait un merveilleux sourire de béatitude. Il se retira de cette caverne si accueillante et se décala pour s'allonger à coté de Duo et le prendre dans ses bras, il lui caressa le dos. L'autre jeune homme enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant l'odeur ambrée de cette peau encore moite de leurs ébats.

- Et toi que veux-tu koi ?

- Moi ? Je pense prendre le menu bisounours… dit-il en se mettant à cheval sur le bas ventre du brun avec un sourire carnassier.

**OWARI.**

_

* * *

_

_Ecrit les 11/19/20/21 juillet._

Itadakimasu : bon appétit en japonais.

K'so : de Kuso qui veut dire merde en japonais.

_Mon premier lemon ! Bon sang, c'est bouffeur de neurones d'écrire ça Xx_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Si vous pouviez cliquer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous et me laisser vos impressions, s'il vous plait ? Me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous pouvez me conseiller et si j'ai encore le droit d'écrire encore du lemon lol. *chibi eyes*_

_Petit mot de ma beta-lectrice : Allô, allô... 1, 2 ! 1, 2 ! Ah, le micro marche ? Pardon... Bref, ici la béta-lectrice Shin, qui vient de terminer la béta de cette fic. Mine de rien, cette fic commence toute innocemment et elle n'est pas innocente du tout ! XD Mais je l'ai trouvé toute douce, donc j'encourage ma siamoise à en écrire d'autres et aux lecteurs d'envoyer des reviews !_

_Merci à toi pour ce petit mot XD._

_A bientôt les gens…_


End file.
